Psyphon
Psyphon (possibly a play on "siphon", meaning to drain or leach, due to his aid in draining the heroes of the conquered worlds) is an alien with a large horn coming out of his head who serves as Vilgax's servant and right hand man. He is extremely loyal to Vilgax and follows his will completely. He has a skeletal appearance and helps Vilgax to drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed one of these worlds was his home world). Still nothing much is known about Psyphon except for the fact that he appears devoted to Vilgax and he also shows sign of arrogance towards the people of Earth. He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax. Appearance He has a very close resemblance to a To'kustar( Way Big's species). He has a skeletal and freaky appearance. His body is totally all white and he wears a black robe with red marks in the middle. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no actual powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards (everyone has). During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police shoot him, he stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and detonates it, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers to force fields to energy attacks and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life (like Charmcaster did in the episode In Charm's Way) with a laser and make it into the big boss in the level. In ''Reflected Glory'', Psyphon claimed after Vilgaxwas blown up, he "wouldn't let all that power go to waste", exhibiting levitation, and super strength, being stronger than Ultimate Spidermonkey. He also reveals he has a mass amount of R.E.Ds at his disposal. Video Games Vilgax Attacks He made an appearance in the game Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks as a mini boss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood (where Ben lives). He attacks with missiles and uses a shield to defend. After being defeated he brings the Mr. Smoothy sign to life with advanced alien technology. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void(an alien prison) with his master by Ben as Alien X.At the end of the game he also reveals that Vilgax beamed him back abord his ship after Ben defeated him. Cosmic Destruction He also appears in Cosmic Destruction where he now serves Evil Way Big aka Albedo. He mentioned the reason why he decided to leave Vilgax, which was because he wanted to serve only the most powerful of all, but he could just have been flattering Evil Way Big. He also mentioned considering working for Aggregor, but Aggregor said he worked solo, and Psyphon claimed "look where that got him". Albedo interpreted Psyphon's comment that he couldn't be trusted and kept him around only because of his usefulness, first with his army of R.E.D.,s later by brain washing Cooper to attack Ben and retreive the Potis Altiare peices, and finally holding off Ben in Person. Masters *Vilgax * Evil Way Big/Albedo (only in cosmic destruction) Alien Force He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax helping Vilgax absorb Ultimos' powers and coming to Earth with Vilgax so he could challenge Ben to a fight. He fended off some police officers with a button on his watch and placing a bomb if Ben would not show up. Ben even asked if Psyphon will work for him if he won. Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of'' Primus'' , and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of'' The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, having caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, during the Final Battle, he was tending to Vilgax's empire. Ultimate Alien In Cosmic Destruction he works for the Evil Way Big (Albedo), serving as the secondary antagonist. He said that he considered working for Aggregor so he may come back with Aggregor as his master. His first appearance in the series is Reflected Glory, where he is the main villain and wants to avenge his master's defeat by destroying Cash and J.T. He then realizes they were not the brains behind Ben so he goes and attacks Ben. He is now stronger than in the Alien Force series, he took some of Vilgax's equipment and he has now almost indestructible assassination droids called R.E.D.s. He also managed to defeat Ultimate Spidermonkey, marking him the first villain to defeat an ultimate form, something not even his master could do. In the end he was defeated by Cash and JT when they shot a energy decoupler at him, weakening him, allowing Ben to knock him out with a single weak punch. Apearances 'Alien Force' *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 '' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Primus'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' 'Ultimate Alien' *''Reflected Glory'' Trivia * He only serves the strongest and abandons his master when he gets overpowered. *He is like Starscream in Transformers being the evil masters helper. *He is one of the four villains (as well as the first) to defeat an Ultimate, the second being Aggregor in Perplexahedron and The Forge of Creation, the 3rd being Kevin in The Enemy of My Enemy and the fourth being Adwaita in Where the Magic Happens See Also *R.E.D. (Psyphon's robot) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Male Villains